Death is Undeniable
by tealstarr
Summary: The story thickens, and some are not too happy with Usagi's attitude. But what can they do, what about the mission, what is it that she is hiding... does she even know the truth?
1. Introductions

Hi!

A bit of information this is the first chapter of a very long series. So far the story is around 25 pages long. I will update the story once a week or more often depending upon the amount of reviews. As everyone knows reviews are motivation. My updates will also be a decent length, this one is around 7 pages. So please review and enjoy.

Oh yeah, and could everyone please update their stories...puppy dog eyes appear... I am rereading the same stories for the upteenth time... I really would like to see the rest of the stories, it seems no one is really updating.

White, fluffy, specks fell from the clouds that lay overhead. That's how she always thought of them, as beautiful things that meant that Christmas was not far off. How many times in her past had she made her way outside just so that she could be a part of the first snow fall. No matter the time of day she was out there. When she was young her parents would wake her if need be so that she could enjoy the snow. She would twirl and twirl around, watching as the unique flakes made their way down upon her and the earth. It was almost as if the Earth was being cleansed as the snow fell and covered everything.

Yet here she was, sitting at her window sill watching the first snow fall. She had no parents to come and wake her anymore, she had no chance to go outside and enjoy the beauty. No, now the freedom to do such things were taken away from her.

"Oh Selenity, is this the life you really wished for me to have. How can this be better then death?" She pushed a few golden stray hairs behind her ear, as her eyes remained pleading at the moon. Her hand was pale in the soft glow of the moons light, collecting what few flakes drifted towards her window. Pulling her hand in she stared at the now drops of water. Wiping the remaining moisture on her dress, she made her way to her bedroom door. Swiftly walking out, forgetting all about the window that remained open.

"The room certainly looks gorgeous."

"Of course it does, what do you expect? The Queen always throws extraordinary balls, with only the most well known and respected people present."

"I wish I could come here as a guest some day."

"Don't be foolish, and start passing out glasses of wine, they won't serve themselves you know."

"Yes, of course sir."

"Relena, how nice it is to see you again. Tell me are you enjoying your self?" An older gentleman asked.

"It is nice to see you again Senator McCarthy. It is quite a marvelous party." Relena smiled pleasantly at the man, as he went on about how everything looked and who was present. Relena's mind though was on different matters. She was trying to figure out why all five Gundam pilots were needed to escort her to the ball. Of course always one or two of them went with her, but never all five. Quatra was to stay by her side, for he was also invited, but the other four were undercover. At least that is what she could get from interrogating Quatra on the way to the castle. Letting her eyes wander once more over the room and its occupants she sighed, for the place was so huge and crowded, too crowded to be able to find anyone. Turning to the Senator she politely excused herself and made her way to the table Quatra was at, talking to an old family friend.

The figure clad in black made his way over the railing and into the room. Walking in the shadows, he made his way to where the hidden camera was positioned. Pressing a few buttons and changing some wires, he made sure that all anyone would see if they looked at the footage was the same thing over and over again, an empty room. By the time they realized anything was wrong it would already be too late. He was now able to freely explore the room. Making his way around the premises he noticed that there was very few personal items around, and no pictures. The room could have easily been mistaken as guest quarters. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he was in the wrong place. Sitting down in a small chair in the corner of the room, preparing to wait for the right time, he got up quickly as he realized there was something under the cushion. Pulling the delicate tapestry up he came upon a small peculiar looking box. Unlike everything else in the room, the box held character. It was surrounded with small tiles, of all types of colors in no particular order. It looked as if it was made by a child. Opening the box he came upon a few pieces of paper and three photo's. The paper was folded in a way that showed that it was handled quite a lot, fraying and yellowing at the edges.

'Why would she hide these things' taking a look around the room he realized that the only place in the area that the camera did not record was in that corner. 'She must know about the camera.'

Looking at one photo he recognized what would be a younger version of the Queen. Smiling and waving at the photographer she was standing by a younger boy who was doing the same thing, and couldn't be mistaken for anything else then a sibling.

'She had a brother? There was no information of her having any family.' Puzzled he took out the other photo. The girl was quite a bit older in this picture, and was surrounded by three male figures. The boy recognized their faces right away. Only two years prior their pictures had been plastered everywhere. They were a boy band that had made it big, and then dropped down again just as quickly. At least that's what he assumed since he hadn't seen or heard anything about the group. Of course, he hadn't really been looking for the group either. Taking a closer look at the photo he realized that the three males seemed to be comfortable looking with the girl, and she didn't look to be overly happy to be with them, like an obsessed fan would.

'They knew each other?' that's the only reasoning he could find, and storing that new bit of information, he turned to the last photo, it was of the Queen again, but this time she was around fifteen and she was standing with another girl eating ice cream in the park. The girl had brunette hair and glasses, they seemed to be so happy together. He had never seen her look so happy in all her appearances in public, or any other photo's he had seen of her. Of course all the photo's that there were of her, were taken after she became a Queen. Putting the photos back in the box he unfolded the first paper. It read; _to my sis, Happy Sweet Sixteen. Love Always, Shingo. _

'The box must have been from him.' Unfolding the other paper he was a bit surprised of its contents.

_Usagi,_

_I know that your life is hard and will only be getting harder. I can see in your eyes that you try to hide your pain from the world. You may be fooling everyone else, but your not fooling me. I know your heart is braking, and he can't fix it for you. He is the cause of the hurt. He is not alone, those people that you consider your friends they are also hurting you. You know who I am speaking of, and you can deny it all you like, but you know the truth. The night I asked you 'why I wasn't good enough' you couldn't answer me. Then the day I left and I let some of my feelings show you said 'we would always be friends'. I know that both times you could not honestly answer me for, they were there. I saw them on the roof that night, and they were staring at you that day I left too. Just remember that my feelings remain true to you, no matter how much they tried to change them. And all you have to do is ask, and I will take you away from the world that holds you captive. I love you, and always will._

_Love, _

_Seiya_

'The lead singer, loved her.' Taking the notes he contemplated taking them, but then decided against it and put them back in the box. Sitting back down in the chair he put the box to his side. Thoughts about what he just learned turning in his mind as the mission suddenly became more difficult.

"Where is she?" His eyes were turning red, with rage. She was late again, and couldn't be found anywhere. What was the point of having so much security to keep track of her if it didn't even work.

"You're the King, shouldn't you know?" he spat back, he was tiered of patronizing this man. Mission or no mission he couldn't take this bastard any more.

"What did you say?" The King's voice had raised to almost a yell by this point. He raised his hand as if he was going to hit the boy before him. Flipping his braid over his shoulder, he stared hard at the man before him. 'I'd like to see him try, he won't even come close…' Before he could finish his thoughts he felt himself be pushed back a bit. Looking closely at the figure he realized it was a female form in front of him. Dressed in a white gown that hugged her upper torso and then flowed down to the ground. Her hair was partly up in the back with curls hanging down to her lower back, and straight strands that went all the way down to her lower calves.

"Darien, here you are. I've been searching everywhere for you. If we don't hurry we shall be late, and we can't be late in welcoming our guests, now can we?" Duo almost laughed at the tone she used. She was mocking him, just a few minutes earlier the man had been saying that they couldn't be late, and that he had been searching for her. 'She must have been listening to him, or maybe this is an everyday occurrence.

"We already are late. If you were here at the time you were suppose to…" He began to turn redder as she raised her hand and cut him off.

"Well, standing here arguing about who's fault it is will only make us even more tardy. So we can just discuss this later." Duo expected the man before him to argue more, but amazingly he seemed to listen to her and walked into the room to get everything ready for her introduction. Duo was startled as the Queen turned around and began to look him over, in a way that reminded Duo of a mother looking over her child to make sure nothing is out of place. Duo knew he was suppose to bow, but the girl before him didn't seem to take notice that he wasn't performing the proper protocol, so he just stood there. When he caught hold of her eyes he almost gasped at how blue they were, and how they held so many emotions.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you at all, did he?" Her voice was so gentle, and her eyes so filled with worry Duo was startled for a second. 'She really cares.'

"I'm fine."

"Alright then if your sure. You know it really was improper for you to say what you did, but then again he was also rude to raise his voice to you." Sighing she looked at the ground, "Why, don't you take a break. I am sure you've been working hard for much too long." Hearing Darien's voice rise again, she rushed away without another word.

Duo just stared at the young woman's form as she made her way out of his view. Letting out a long exasperated whistle he turned around and headed for the kitchen, 'She seems nice, too bad we have a mission. Damn she was hot though.'

"Introducing her Majesty the Queen Serenity" as the voice echoed through the great hall, everyone turned to where it had come and waited for the Queen to make her appearance. Slowly as if she was not quite sure of what was going on, Serenity emerged from beyond the curtain. Giving a deep curtsy, she took in a deep breath, 'just make no mistakes, Usagi and everything will go find.' Smiling at the crowd she waited for Darien to take her arm, and lead her down the stairs. As they walked down the stairs together, they looked like the perfect couple. Of course if any one looked closer they would have noticed that the King held on to the Queens arm a little to tightly at the bottom step, and had given her a stern look before releasing it. Of course no one did notice, or if they did they assumed he had given her just a love squeeze and a reassuring smile. Darien went in one direction and Usagi in the other.

Both chatted with the guests, although Darien had more of a clue to who everyone was, and what their importance was to society then Usagi did. Finally she made her way to the back corner of the room, although their were still guests speaking with her, it seemed that many of them had went to the ballroom floor to dance to the sympathy. Looking up, the Queen longed to see Michell and Amara playing the elegant tune, but it was a blind hope for they rarely came to see her anymore, and if they did they were too concerned with business to pay any attention to their music or even to her. Letting a small sigh escape her, she quickly fled to the balcony in hopes of forgetting all that troubled her. She did not escape unnoticed for another figure who was hiding out, saw the blond, and made his way to her.

He watched her as she ran a hand threw her locks, and mumbled something about parties and boredom.

"And to think I once thought such events would be fun to attend" it came out a bit louder then the rest and then she giggled stuck in her own memories of past events.

"Tell me, why is it that you are here? You seem rather bored and out of place"

She turned face blank, eyes twinkling, 'and number three', "You know sir it is rude to intrude upon a lady when she seeks privacy", he opened his mouth to reply, but Usagi cut him off, "but then again it is also rude to come to a party one is not invited to" A slight smirk played upon her lips as she saw the young man before her, his mind was obviously racing, trying to put all the pieces together, trying to figure out what to say, what to do next. She watched as his hand made its way to his side 'hmm… I wonder if he truly would, its not his part,' "Tell me there is five of you, no? Well you're the third, so where is four and five. I assume one is or has gone to my room, but I have to wonder where would the other be stationed." She slightly tilted her head, as shock then anger had made its way to the young gentleman's face, as his hand tightened on the gun Usagi's eyes became almost joyous. "Your majesty here you are the guests are asking for you." The older guard made his way to the young Queen and waited for her to follow behind him. Before fully leaving the balcony the young woman turned "Wufie don't worry you'll have another chance, that is of course unless one of the others do it first, but then again who knows," her comments were airy and Wufie almost dropped the gun he had been holding behind his back at her retreating comments. "She knows everything, and wants to die," that was the only explanation, logical it wasn't, but it was the only one that fit. Walking briskly down the hall he made his way to the Queens room, he needed to find out how she could have found out, and why she wasn't trying to stop them 'something is wrong' the though radiated through his head as he sought out the one person that could answer his questions, at least he hoped so.

As the door creaked opened the lone figure moved from the chair to the shadows, the box of memories long past forgotten on the floor. Slowly he edged his way back to his designated spot, a clear shot not that he wouldn't be able to take a shot from anywhere within the room, but strategically it left the easiest retreat and less of a chance of her seeing him before the act was complete. The visitor seemed to sense the change in the room as he stopped the door midway, 'I better let him know it's me,' while he was sure that the other boy would look before shooting, he wasn't in a mood to play Russian roulette with his life, not when he had too much to figure out first, 'how does she know, why doesn't she care?' These were all questions that he wanted answered. Not that he cared about the onna at all, but she knew their identities and this was a troubling fact.

"It's me" Slowly the shadowed figure began to creep from the wall and face the visitor that dared interrupt his mission 'our mission' the boy corrected himself dryly. Sending a quizzical glance to the newest occupant within the room, Wufie began to retell the episode that had just transpired on the balcony. "So what do you think Yui?" The question startled him, just as the Queens own reaction to them had 'But, why? A mission is a mission, but were the doctors missing something' the thought was racing through his mind, yes he was on a mission, but now there was something more involved then he previously knew about, but 'a mission is a mission.'

"Nothing, the mission goes as planned" he stared at the Chinese man before him, trying to read his unchanging face to make sure they were both still on the same page, "she wants to die, that just makes it even easier."

"But, why and more importantly how does she know about us?" Wufie began to pace the bedroom 'something is not right,' his hand continually going to where his katana normally was. 'Why would she want to die, why doesn't she care?' It was unnerving to say the least that the one they had come to assassinate was expecting them and it seemed was happy that they were there.

The same thought was going through Heero's mind, but the emphasis was not on the why, but of how, the idea of a leak within the team was startling and dangerous in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, she will be dead shortly." Wufie hearing the words that he had come to get, left the room. Face void of emotion he went back to the ballroom, indecision only present in his mind. "What was in the box Yui?" The handmade object was out of place in the room, and the fact that it was on the floor was even more difficult to reason. The only idea that Wufie could come up with was that Heero had found it and was going through it, but why. It was perplexing, Heero was not the type to care about such oddities as trinkets and even stranger was the fact that it remained out of place. 'Is there something in there, that answers my questions' the thought faded as he saw the Queen walking towards Duo and Trowa. Going in that direction too, he was curious as to what she was up to.

He paced the room again, landing back on the chair that sat in the hidden corner. Wufie's comments had struck a nerve although he wasn't about to let anyone know this. There was something more to what was going on, 'and I have a feeling this box has something to do with it,' picking up the small object he began to go back over the items inside for something that he may have missed.

"Your majesty" Trowa slightly bowed as the Queen made her way to where the two waiters were standing. His emerald eyes scanning the woman before him, a little too long as he quickly realized his mistake and looked back up into her now twinkling blue orbs.

"Hello, I see your doing fine" her question was addressed to Duo, but her eyes never left Trowa's both locked.

"Yep" his sentence was halted as he saw Wufie approaching 'I thought he was suppose to stay hidden tonight, why is he coming over here.' Turning back to the Queen her eyes showed mirth as she still remained transfixed upon Trowa. 'Damn, those two look creepy doing that.' As if hearing his thought her eyes moved from Trowa to Duo, "well I am glad to hear that. I am afraid that sometimes he" her head tilted in thought, her teeth slightly pressing into her lower lip. 'She is sexy' the thought raced through Duo's mind as she quickly caught herself and continued "well sometimes the stress gets to him." the comment seemed rationale, but the fact that she would say it seemed rather obscure. To talk about the King in such a way, and to servants, the shared thought was broken for Duo and Trowa as Wufie stepped next to the Queen.

Wufie noted the quizzical eyes upon him from his two companions, and he was certain that another pair of eyes were boring into him from the far off table that Relena and Quatra were sitting at. Nevertheless he still had questions he wanted answered, and his instinct was telling him to find the answers.

"I see you came back inside. I hope you enjoyed the cool night air." Her eyes never looked at his, but remained going back and forth between Duo and Trowa. She seemed to be playing a game of her own making, and enjoying every moment of it.

So, there is the first chapter. The next one will be out by next week if not sooner. Also, the character to end up with Usagi (if anyone) will be unclear. That is I am not a real fan of those stories that tell you right away who the couple is, and as of right now, each character is going to have an opportunity. I might even have multi-endings, depending upon who everyone wants Usagi to be paired with. So let me know who you want.

Oh and if it looks like someon is getting a heads up, don't worry by the next chapter another character might be making a move... or maybe none... we'll see...

Until next week, laters.


	2. And there are 5

Hi!

As promised an update a week if not more. I would like to thank the only person that reviewed. While it is motivating to get more reviews, I am glad at least someone reviewed. With that I decided to alter my writing in later chapters, to seperate the sections more, maybe the style will be appealing to more individuals... of course I already have 26 pages on my comp. that I am reviewing so that will be later. Thanks again to my reviewer and to all others please review.

Before he could answer she continued "tell me do you ever wonder what you will do when its gone?" she waved her hand carelessly in front of her as if to place the idea firmly in their minds.

Duo and Trowa lost in the entire episode remained mute as Wufie turned the Queen around to face him, his hand firmly, but gently grasping her arm as he stared into her eyes. The warmth and mirth gone, they reminded him of 'Yui's eyes,' but they were not emotionless, but the emptiness the pain he had seen that in all of their eyes before, but the detachment from it all, it reminded him of the perfect soldier or was it his own eyes they resembled so much.

'What does he know that we don't,' the thought was racing through Trowa's mind as he took in the scene. He had been aware that Wufie and the woman before him had talked on the balcony and that he soon had left to where he presumed Heero was, but what was now going on. 'Has the mission changed.' His eyes scanned the room for any difference that could have altered their task, for any sign of something wrong, but it was in a vain effort. His eyes only found the questionable orbs of the Arabian that sat entertaining the Sanq Princess.

"What do you mean onna?' The sentence had come out harsher then Wufie had wanted it to, but the woman before him seemed to take no notice.

As she slightly closed her eyes and opened them just as quickly a look of understanding and knowledge beyond her years radiating in them. "I mean, what will you do after killing me. What then." The last part seemed to be more of a statement then a question, something that she wanted to say out loud, but was not really expecting the answer to.

'She knows' the thought was perplexing to both Trowa and Duo, both trying to figure out how, and why it was that she would be confronting them. Nervously Duo reached his arm behind his head, a goofy grin plastered on his face as his braid began to sway as he took a step towards the young Queen, "Now why would you say something like that, who would want to hurt a beauty such as yourself." His smile grew, but his mind was racing.

He was going to say something else, but Wufie cut in, "There will be peace."

'He honestly believes that doesn't he,' the thought brought her back to when she was young and naïve, believing that there was truly such a thing as peace.

"For me yes" he voice was almost sing songish as she seemed to be enjoying the thought of dieing, "but for you, or for anyone else? I wonder about that." She looked at Duo shock apparent in his eyes, his smile gone, and uncertainty about the situation was apparent upon his features at least to her well trained eye it was.

Looking at Trowa she saw the little bit of emotion that was trying to escape from his eyes, but was held back by loose hair that seemed to guard it from the world. He had learned early on that his eyes could betray him, and so learned to shadow them. Then there was Wufie, his onyx colored eyes seeming to take in what she said, but not understanding it. As if loosing the hope that they would understand she sighed. Shrugging her shoulders she continued "Well I guess at least Rei will find peace, I mean she won't have to sneak behind my back to sleep with my husband."

All three were taken aback at this last comment. 'She knows she is being cheated on' was the common thought. They of course had known, they had followed both the King and the Queens guards and friends to locate any threats to their mission, but the fact that she knew was something that they had never suspected.

'So, they can be surprised. Twice in one night' she began to inwardly giggle 'hmm… they don't really know everything. Well, of course not, they don't know about me. At least not truly.' Breaking herself from her reprieve she turned back to Wufie, "I found the fifth" and with that she walked quickly back to the center of the ballroom, and before either of the three men could stop her she was swallowed up by the swarm of guests that wanted to be close to the lovely Queen.

Duo's eyes gaped from each of his team members to the parting form of the Queen in the surge of guests. "So, what now?"

Wufie never looking away from the Queen, stiffly answered "Yui, said to continue on with the mission, and that's what we'll do."

The doubt in his voice was not lost to Trowa as he began to put the nights events into place in his own head, 'are we doing the right thing, it seems as if she wants to die, and is content with it. Why doesn't she tell someone?' The questions were multiplying as the silent one went to find Heero, and find out just what it was that he was keeping from the rest of the group.

Usagi was making her way to Darien, although a bit slowly 'I wish these people would stop introducing themselves to me. I won't remember who they all are anyways.' With the slightest of smirks the importance of the night cam back into her mind, so caught up with 'making nice' with the guests she some how had let the true importance of the evening escape her, 'like it matters, how stupid of me. I got so caught up with these people I forgot about…' she shifted her gaze to the two speaking with Darien, her thoughts cut-off.

The woman she knew was Relena Peacecraft, she had met her briefly on more then one occasion during the past year. While cordial Usagi found her to be too idealistic, even in comparison to her own past views of the world. However, Darien and her got along quite well, both believing and wanting an Utopian society and feeding off of each others naïve belief in the possibility of it.

'Crystal Tokyo' Usagi knew that was the society that Darien spoke of. The kingdom that they visited only once before, as brief as it was and since then he had fallen for all the stories about how grand the kingdom would be that Luna and Artemis talked about. 'It is as if he never even noticed the ruins' she shook her head to clear if of such thoughts as the group acknowledged her entrance into their inner circle.

"Queen Serenity, it's a pleasure to see you again" the young diplomat and princess in her own right bowed slightly as Usagi put her small hand upon the young woman's elbow, stopping her from further formalities. Noticing the slight of anger in her husband's eyes she continued, " Please Relena, such formalities are not needed."

Not at all taken aback at the Queens actions or lack their of, by not addressing her in her proper title, for she had met the young woman before and it was always the same, the woman turned to her companion.

"Your maj…" she stopped as crystal blue eyes darkened a bit with the formality that remained directed towards her. "This is Quatra Winner, of the Winner family and corporation a dear friend of mine."

"It is a pleasure" before he could bow or finish his sentence Usagi had taken hold of the hand that rested over hers, she knew where this was leading and she hated her hand being kissed. Shaking his hand firmly, a slight brush penetrated the young Arabian's cheeks as Usagi removed her grasp from his.

"Bowing is much too formal." 'Plus, no offense, but if my hand is kissed one more time, I might just lose it. A bow a kiss, and to think I once thought it was romantic, on the old movies.'

Relena not taking much notice of the Queen began her discussion with Darien once more.

Quatra looked on at the woman before him. He had, had a hard time accepting the mission. It had made no sense to him. The information, the surveillance they had compiled non of it fit, but he knew with or without him the mission would be completed, and so he gave in.

He couldn't help, but admire her tranquil beauty. Wearing a floor length teal dress that flowed around her, she was dressed out of all the women at the ball in the simplest manner, and yet she seemed to be the most beautiful. Her hair cascaded upon her head, as ringlets fell around her face and down her back. Her eyes catching the color of her dress and seemingly to pop out more vivid then before. He caught himself as a blush resurfaced upon his face and quickly turned back to Relena and the King who were deep in conversation. He had been staring at her, but it seemed that she took no notice as she was staring blankly at something at the far corner of the room.

Quatra followed her line of sight and scanned the area, but noticed nothing unusual that would be holding the Queen's interest. Turning back to the Queen, the slightest of movements caught his well trained eye and he looked back at the shadowed wall, there had been something there, someone and he was almost sure as to who it was. Looking back at the Queen he saw that her eyes were now downcast mesmerized it seemed on her folded hands, as if they held the answers to a question she just couldn't unravel. Pity filled Quatra as he couldn't help, but gaze at her. Her own memories seemed to be draining the life out of her, and the more he looked at her the more the image of a lost child stood before him. The steadfast Queen was, but an empty shell and he yearned to help herm to console her. Meeting his gaze, Quatra was startled at the loss that he knew all to well that shown within their depths.

"Don't you agree Quatra" Relena turned to the boy, almost challenging him to repute what she had just said.

"Yes that would be accurate"

"See everyone would be…" Relena went on as the King before her shook his head in acceptance to her every word.

'I wonder what it is, I just agreed to' Quatra looked back at the woman before him as he felt a penetrating gaze upon him. Eyes locked now, all emotion from before was gone, replaced by emptiness.

"If you don't mind I will excuse myself," her husband and Relena made a gesture of acceptance, but it was clear that her comment was directed to Quatra.

As she began to walk away, Quatra caught up to her, "It was a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I hope we get the opportunity again." Until the words were uttered the nights events had not truly hit Quatra, 'or rather we won't.' they had a mission.

While his comments were the standard etiquette used, the look upon the woman's face forced him to recoil a bit. She looks as if she is patronizing a child. "We may or may not" her voice was airy as if it was a fleeting hope either way, and then as if coming to a final conclusion she looked at Quatra an ever knowing present in her eyes "But if chances fall that we do meet again, I fear it will neither be a pleasure for you or me. For guilt is such a burden and so is regret, but.." she stopped herself a small smile upon her face as if recalling a pleasant memory from the past "but then to most death isn't fun either, but its all what you make of it."

With the slightest of laughs she turned away, only to be caught by Quatra's hand as he turned her around eyes boring into her own. He knew he shouldn't do anything, say anything, but he couldn't help himself.

"What do you mean?" his eyes searched her face for some reaction some emotion, but all he saw was understanding, a knowledge that he didn't understand and it unnerved him.

'Does she know about our mission, does she know who we are?' the questions raced through his mind, and as if sensing his doubt Usagi put her hand upon his as slowly lifting it from its grasp on her arm, a comforting look in her eyes, "your friend is waiting for me."

Her comment was so calm, laced with only warmth, but the words cut Quatra as he uncharacteristically tightened his hold upon her arm. Hurt radiating in his eyes, and then anger.

"You know" it was a statement not a question and so she only tilted her head for him to continue 'of all of them, I would not have guessed you would be the confrontational one. Did I underestimate you?'

"But why not fight, tell someone?" his voice was low so no others could here, but it wouldn't have mattered the music was loud and most of the guests had already entered the dining hall. 'Why not fight, why is she giving up.' It was true that he had accepted the mission, but he had hoped although he would never admit it the others that she would find out, and that it would have to be called off. With the fact before him that she did know, and yet was going to allow them to complete their mission, anger filled his being, mixed with other emotions he couldn't place at the moment. For her words interrupted his inner struggle.

"Because Quatra" her voice stopped as if this was the only answer he needed, but it only served to have Quatra tighten his grip upon her arm, wanting more. "I" her voice faltered, it was the first time that he had ever heard it falter, he watched as she looked at her arm where his hand held her, and he unconsciously loosened his firm grip. 'why' her own thoughts were toying with the idea, but she recovered pushing back the haunting memories of her past that screamed for her to give into them.

"We" her voice faltered again, and he lifted her chin with his other arm, eyes probing her for the truth, comforting her and at the same time demanding information. "We all have duties and who am I to deny you what it is that your destined to do" her simple logic it reminded him too much of Heero's own logic towards missions, towards life. It angered him that she would just allow them to kill her, all so that she wouldn't be in the way of their mission.

"And anyways" she tilted her head as if the logic of the whole world were to surface in her words "life is cheap." and with that Quatra tightened his grasp of her arm as he led her to Heero, he had questions and he wanted answers. The fact that he was leading her straight to the slaughter house had entered his mind, but he pushed back the idea or was it fact. 'Nothing will happen to her until, I find out what is really going on. Looking at the woman he was glad that she was walking with him, no struggle, her arm resting in his hand. Although he yearned for her to struggle to runaway and get help.

"Quatra" the delicate way she sounded out his name each syllable dancing upon her lips slowed his pace as he glanced at her. "You shouldn't do this. I have seen it. I've seen it all. It will be easier if it is done tonight. For if you five wait, it will only be delaying the inevitable." Sighing she looked over at the others who had joined the precession to her bedroom, each coming from the shadows to follow the two. Each pondering her words, uncertainty in each of their heads.

'Destiny is destiny. Now or later you will kill me.' with that final thought Usagi let her mind go blank as she tried to keep her past demons at bay. Her three 'escorts' each in their own train of thought missed the flick of light that radiated from the brooch she wore at her chest as it sensed its mistresses pain.

And there it is. The next chapter will be up by next week if not sooner. Also the chapters after that one will be getting a bit juicy, so I hope you will enjoy them.

Like always please review.


	3. Missions and Secrets

Ok, so the next chapter isn't actually due until Wednesday of next week, I thought what the heck. Plus, all the reviews motivated me to put this up early. Thanks so much to everyone.

Oh, I forgot to give a disclaimer, so I am making up for it now. I own nothing... thats right nothing...

Now I know the story is going a bit slow, but later chapters really get into the story... although I only have a few chapters posted I actually have already finished over 30 pages of this story (after these chapters), and I am introducing some of my fav. characters from the past... ones that didn't annoy me or irritate me and ones that I think would fit...any ways like always review.

Heero remained at the chair as he heard approaching footsteps, he knew those steps. As Trowa opened the door, Heero did not even bother to look up, he knew why he was there, but the fact that he would leave his post was giving further doubts to his own ideas about the mission.

They stared at each other. 'You too Trowa. '

"Hhn"

Trowa gazed around his eyes settling on the open box, catching Heero's eyes he didn't need to speak to express his question. The resounding "Hhn" though did spark something though, as he briskly picked up a few of the items to examine them.

Heero rising from the chair watched his fellow pilot read and gaze at the letters, his own minding racing to identify what was wrong. Something he was sure was not right, but he was going to complete the mission no matter what.

'She will die tonight, that is the mission' his own thought unnerved him, but it wasn't the part about killing the girl, but the doubt that remained in his mind 'I'm getting weak.'

Turning to Trowa he observed the taller boy turn the box around and then as if spotting something he was looking for he pulled a gem out of place. 'Why hadn't I noticed that' Heero was angered at his own inability to notice that hidden detail of the box, so caught up with the items he found he hadn't bothered to further his search. Picking up the fallen paper Trowa gazed at it before handing it over to Heero whose eyes glazed over and then became their emotionless self once again.

"Hhn"

"We should tell the others, the mission is now off," Trowa looked at Heero eyes unmoving trying to see if the fact registered in his mind yet. While he knew he would understand the implications of that secret paper, he was unsure if it would detour Heero from completing the mission. 'Even a perfect soldier at times, Heero must challenge a mission.'

'This changes everything, the wrong person all of this time. And she knew.' the realization cleared up many of the questions that he had, had. But the why, was still confusing. 'Only she can clear that up.' Leaning against the wall, he folded his arms and noticed that Heero had done the same the items of the box and its contents sitting upon the chair, they waited. She soon would be coming, and then maybe the answers would come.

They didn't have long to wait as the door burst open quickly, Trowa's one visible eye showing shock and then hiding it once again as he looked at the scene before him. All of them were there, and Quatre was holding the Queens arm, and although it was not in a harsh manner, Trowa noticed that even upon entering the room he refused to loosen the grip anymore then he had, and he kept her close to his side. 'So, you suspect we are in the wrong'

It was of no shock that Quatre would feel that way, he had expressed it prior to accepting the mission, but he had never thought Quatre would take action towards those feelings. There was no questioning the meaning of his stance, the way he held her arm, he was prepared to protect her, until he was convinced otherwise. 'Lucky for you Quatre, the truth was discovered in time.'

He glanced at the others, each staring at the direction of Heero eyes questioning. 'It seems everyone now has there doubts.'

Quatre opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short when Duo had beat him to the punch. "Hey, Hee-man, what is up with the mission. Something's not right."

It was a clear statement, and although Heero glared at pilot 02 for mentioning the word mission in front of the girl, he wondered if it truly mattered. 'A failed mission' the thought radiated in his mind, but he was in a catch-22, to complete his mission he would have failed the larger mission, so either way the mission would be considered a failure. 'The larger mission is what matters.' His eyes looked over the girl, or rather woman before him. Her eyes gazing at him, a hope in their depths. He knew those eyes that look, it was a want of death. He had seen it before, experienced it himself.

Keeping his eyes trained on her, he "Hhn," before replying in his steadfast monotone

"The mission has changed."

Lowering her eyes from his she looked around the room, catching Trowa's eyes she followed his gaze as it moved from her to the chair, shock apparent in her own features, unable to cover them up before Heero and Trowa had caught on to it.

"So I see" her tone was of the same nature it had been earlier in the evening, even unfeeling, but not harsh. An acceptance present.

"So, you know." It wasn't a question to them, but her own thoughts being expressed.

"Know, know what?" Duo's eyes darted from the woman still held in Quatre's grasp to the silent figures that still remained leaning against the far wall.

"Yui, what is going on here. You said the mission was still on." Uncertainty was radiated in his voice as he sought out the truth, his eyes catching the box again he went to it. Usagi catching his movements also made a move to it as Quatre had loosened his grip a bit too much, but another arm shot out to grab her.

'I never even saw him move.' Trowa had moved from the wall as he saw Wufei moving to the truth that was so blatant upon the old paper. Looking down at the figure in his grasp, he watched as Duo and then Quatre moved to the items as well. Quatre only after receiving a nod from Trowa that he took as Usagi was safe.

Noticing her rigid stance and her twitch of movement that hinted that she was going to remove the items, he leaned down and right above her ear whispered "they need the truth, its better this way.' His warm breath tickled her ear as she felt the contact of the opposite sex so close. Her eyes staring ahead, he barely heard her reply as he watched the others put the pieces of the puzzle together as well, "for who?" His eyes not leaving the others, he unconsciously moved the girl closer to himself, his arm moving from her arm to her waist.

Heero watched on, his eyes barely noticing the reactions of the others as they discovered the truth. His eyes in slits, he saw the slight blush that Trowa's closeness had brought to her cheeks as he spoke to her, and how he quickly secured her next to him, 'this complicates things even more.' the thought radiated through his mind as he heard the voices and realizations of the others.

"Wow, so the babe" Duo's voice trailed off as he looked again at the items, it all made sense, well most of it.

Looking at Quatre and Wufei it was apparent that they understood as well, he noticed the relief that spread over Quatre's features, a burden having been lifted. 'Still so innocent' he couldn't help, but be amazed at how the young man could be such a killer on the battle field, and yet so human at other times. 'You kept some of your innocents, some how' looking at the Queen again, he felt a pain as he noticed the way Trowa was holding her, 'many complications' was the only thing that could come to his mind.

Wufei and Quatre as well looked to the woman, one without emotion, the other a bit of jealousy, which was quickly covered up with relief and a forlorned happiness.

"So what now" Duo asked, his braid swinging behind him as a grin plastered its way on his face. Relief was evident, he never wanted to kill the girl, and now they didn't have to.

"We leave, now" it was an order and Wufei picked up the items of the chair. For the first time noticing that the area in, which he stood held no camera. Taking it all in for future pondering, he walked towards the door.

"So beautiful, I guess that means you will be staying with us" Duo looked at her, and was almost shocked at the emotion her face held. 'You would think she would be happy that she isn't going to die."

He quickly recovered though as she smiled lightly, her eyes warming. "Yes, I guess so," and although it was clear that it was only a mask. Her final comment made his grin spread, "and by the way it is Usagi, not beautiful or weak onna."

"Cutting you to the chase huh, Wufei"

"Shut-up braided baka" was the only retort he received as Wufei was already patrolling for an undisturbed, safe passage out of the building.

Usagi followed, there was no reason to run, it wouldn't change the outcome, and even if she had wanted to, Trowa's arm remained around her, 'a captive, funny most would be thrilled to be a captive and not dead. I guess things will be interesting for a while, but it does not change what has to come.' Looking next to her Trowa was looking straight ahead, although she had no doubt he was observing her, and the now placid Quatre was at her other side, eyes lighted, smiling at her as they made eye contact. She couldn't help, but give a slight smile in return. So much alike, she never could deny that smile.

The group slipped out the front entrance of the mansion, without a single problem. The security was all inside protecting the dinner guests, and what remained outside, paid little attention to them leaving.

'They must figure that if we got in to begin with then we are alright.' Wufei let himself settle into a slight ease as they made their way down the path that led to the main road. It was clear to everyone that no one would notice the Queen missing until much later in the evening, or if it worked out well in the morning. From what Duo had observed previously the girl before him disappeared a lot, only to resurface in due time. He had little doubt that if anyone went looking for her, they would consider this one of those occasions.

About twenty minutes down the road, Duo rolled his eyes his steps slowing so that he walked at the same pace as Trowa, Quatre and Usagi. "Are we there yet?" Usagi looked twice at him trying to read the emotion, "We should have parked closer. You know next time, I am picking the place we are going to park at."

'Is he serious?' Usagi was chuckling within her own mind and trying hard to not laugh out loud at the antics of pilot 02. It was amazing how carefree he could become when not on a mission. 'To think the others use to complain that I acted like a child.'

Her eyes fell on him again as he was now having a one sided conversation with Heero about how parking this far wasn't helpful it only delayed their escape, as well as the fact that he was tired of walking, 'and he is a gundam pilot.'

She stopped her thoughts as she felt another pair of eyes on her, she was quite aware that Quatre was continually looking her way, and she had noticed the way each time he did he would look at Trowa's arm around her waist until he had removed it. She hadn't really thought much of his arm around her, but apparently Quatre had. But these eyes they were studying her, and as she looked in his direction she could tell that he was perplexed by her. 'This will be fun when we are alone' sarcasm laced within her mind, the realization was not a fun one. She could deal with dieing, she had done it before, but she had a feeling, what she was going to go through was going to be an inner torment one that she was hoping to put aside that night.

His eyes continued to stare into hers reading the wave of emotion that was flowing so freely. As if catching herself she turned away, eyes not meeting the questioning glance of Quatre or the knowing ones of Trowa.

'What is it, she is hiding.' The objects the trinkets, the piece of paper it filled in the information that he had been searching for that night, but it brought about a bigger question, actually a long series of them. He wanted to dismiss the girl before him, call her a weak onna and be done with it, but something inside him wanted to know. 'Why?' It was a question he couldn't explain. He was compelled towards her. On the balcony, with the others and then the items. He fingered them in his pocket, 'Yui, had them all along. He was going to continue the mission even after seeing them.' The thought troubled and angered him.

He was angry at himself, he should have looked at the items right away, when he first entered the room. If they had, he turned to her again eyes scanning her back, if they had killed her 'we would have destroyed the only hope for peace.'

'Why would Yui allow that?' He turned to their leader, his Persian blue eyes focused on the road before him and the approaching vehicle they had left out in the woods. 'Could it be Yui that you don't want the peace we are fighting for, or did you not understand?' The question, either way one looked at it didn't matter, their leader had done something to jeopardize the peace, he corrected himself 'we all did,' but nevertheless his eyes bared down at the boy before him, 'I'll question you again later, and this time I will get answers.' His thoughts ended as they made their way into the vehicle.

Quatre drove insisting that he didn't want to see another one of his vehicles damaged. Heero sat beside him in the front seat, his mind going over the newly found information, analyzing each detail. 'It makes sense, she would be the one. But how did we miss it. How did I miss it. If Trowa hadn't of found the paper, then we would, no I would have destroyed the only hope for peace. I am getting weak and careless.'

For the life of him, he was at a lost how the Dr.'s had mistook her. Why they would have sent them to kill her. 'The only explanation is they are working against us.' The realization, it shocked Heero although he didn't show it, but it had to be. 'I have to protect her now.' He was sure the others would be coming after her, once the realization of who she was came into light. And as soon as the Dr.'s realized he had not finished the mission, he was sure they would be sending others to do the job, and he didn't doubt he would also be on their list.

So there it is. Arn't you happy that they are finally leaving the palace...lol... anyways review and let me know who you want Usagi to go with. While she may not end up with him in the end, I do make chapters that place them together... but as always the final choice will be in the last chapter (if at all).

Also, the next chapter will be up next week and because at the end of the month I am going on vacation for two weeks I am going to also post chapters in advance for those two weeks, so I hope everyone enjoys them.


	4. The ride home

Here is this weeks chapter! Oh by the way there are two options I am offering. Since I am going on vacation for two weeks, I can either post the chapters (the two) this week or wait and post three when I get back... I am thinking about just posting them tonight and tomorrow...

oh well enjoy!

In the backseat Duo and Wufei sat together, while Trowa and Usagi sat in the bench behind them. All and all Usagi was wondering how good of an idea it was to have the two sitting so close to each other, or even in the same car together. While they hadn't yelled at each other since entering the vehicle, due to a death glare and a steady gun at their direction from Heero the two still managed to bug each other. Or rather Duo bugged Wufei. Tilting her head to get a clearer view of the of the situation playing out, she saw Duo hands crossed over his chest, poke Wufei. He then turned to Duo who had his eyes closed and was pretending to be asleep. This repeated several more times, before finally…

"Damn it, Maxwell. This is Injustice!" which was quickly followed by Wufei grabbing the scuff of Duo's shirt and preparing to brawl in the backseat of the car. Rather amused at the entire scene Usagi was rather disappointed when Heero pulled his gun again on the two and threatened them with his infamous line. The argument and brawling match ended as each sulked in their seat muttering about their own views about the 'prank.'

She felt the eyes boring into the back of her head as she stared out the window. 'I am getting really tiered of this. Can't they stop staring at me. I am not some damn specimen.' The nights events were getting to her. She was prepared to die, and was actually looking forward to it, but then they had to find out. 'It's my own fault, I should have gotten rid of those items. Then again those things are all what remains of my past, of my sanity.'

Thinking of the five men that shared the vehicle with her, she wondered how it was that they had kept their sanity all these years. They were soldiers, they had given up their lives for a cause and yet here they were still willing to live. Even Heero was alive 'well at least physically' her brain reminded her. He was alive, but how much? 'More then me, they all are. I can see it, they want to live. They will die if it comes to that, but they want to live. So much unlike me.' Her eyes lowered landing on the crystal that remained against her brooch. The reason she gave up living, the reason she wished for death, accepted it.

'Maybe, I could live for a while longer.' The thought was interesting to her. So convinced that the night would be her last, she had never contemplated what else there could be. 'But eventually it will have to end.' her subconscious reminded her. It was already planned, she knew it. 'Could it really hurt though, to live a while longer? Maybe even help them obtain what they want.' The idea was perplexing.

'Maybe I can challenge fate. Yes, I know they have to kill me, but maybe before that takes place I could get them what they want. Maybe until then I could live again.' She wasn't sure yet if she was for or against the idea, but she was never one to take a backseat to anything. She had come to accept death and even long for it, when she was made aware that, that was now her destiny. 'This could be an adventure until then.' The thought was compelling and her mind was set. 'I will live, well until they kill me.' She smiled at the thought. It had been a long time since she really lived.

'And he is still staring.' sighing she turned to him.

"Can I help you?" her voice was placid eyes soft, similar to a mother looking at a child. It amazed Trowa how she could mask herself and then put on different persona's, but he could see through it. He could see the real emotion.

He didn't say anything as she made eye contact with the two in front of her that had turned around upon hearing her. 'Well, I guess we should discuss this now. I mean we are in this car for who knows how long, might as well get it done with.'

"Tell me, what is the plan now." No one answered.

"Heero, you were to kill me tonight, and now you changed the mission. What now?" Her voice was alarming to Heero it was in the same parent child format. And he didn't like being spoken to as if he were a child, especially not from her.

"Hhn."

"Well that answers everything then, hmm." Her eyes twinkled as she caught his own in the windows reflection. Before turning to Duo who was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, don't mind him he is always that way." Stretching his body further around he grinned even wider at her, "so you're the one huh? That explains the great body, fighting like that all those years." his winked at her just as Wufei grabbed his braid and yanked him so far back that he fell to the ground.

"Injustice Maxwell, she is married." He was prepared to say something else, but was cut off.

"No, I'm not." It was a simple statement. Not a challenging or mocking tone. It was the simple truth, 'and how I've longed to say it.'

Her face was unreadable as even Heero watched her through the window shields reflection, even Quatre had slowed down a bit to look at her in the mirror above his head, before looking back at the road.

'She's not married.' For some reason the thought seemed rather appealing to Quatre as he recalled the smile that he had seen several times that evening. Not the fake one that was prominent most of the night, but the one that appeared every once in a while when no one was around. 'What am I thinking. She doesn't even know me. Wait I mean, I don't know her.' His blush grew as he fought an inner battle.

Heero also was shocked at the information and he caught the blush that spread over Quatre's features before he got it back in check. 'She's not married, but the King. This makes no sense.' His inner voice reminded him again that she was not married, and for some reason the fact that it made no sense, that he hadn't known about it didn't matter. And this is what truly scared him.

Trowa, Wufei and Duo were also in shock. Duo pulling himself up from the ground was prepared to ask the question that he was sure was on all their minds, but Wufei beat him to it.

"What do you mean onna, your married to the King Darien." He spat the last part, not caring for the man in the least.

"Don't call me onna. I am sure that I already informed you of my name. And no I am not married to him, the wedding was delayed. So while the world believes us to be married, even my closest friends." She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "we are not."

"But you called him your husband." Quatre chimed in from the front seat. Silently hoping that it was true.

"Yes, habit." Her eyes closed as if in a meditative sleep and then reopened a look of indifference apparent. "We were always to marry, so I've addressed him as my husband for quite a long time. We actually were to get married this week, well I mean sign the paper work. You see he was unable to marry me prior, because…" she stopped contemplating telling them the truth. "He wasn't of age yet."

And that was the truth. While Usagi could become Queen at eighteen. Darien could not until he was twenty-six. Something about gaining powers at that age. She didn't understand all of it, but she knew that he didn't get his full powers until then. So they had waited. The formation of the kingdom had to be done when they had their full powers, but they had to establish themselves as royalty and so 'married' earlier.

"Of age" Wufei repeated not believing a word she said.

"Yes, it has to do with protocol and powers." She waved it off as if it bored her, which in reality it always did.

"So your single then?" Duo's eyes lit up at the thought, facing her again. "Since Heero here isn't going to kill you anymore, how about you an I go on a date?"

"Injustice Maxwell." Wufei yelled trying to grab Duo's braid again, which Duo had purposely moved to the other side of his body.

"What, jealous that I asked her first Wu-man." Duo's eyes went up and down in a mocking fashion as Wufei leapt at him.

Heero having had enough slammed on the brake peddle, startling not only the passengers, but the driver as well.

"Out." He didn't even turn around.

"What? Hee-man, you can't be serious?" Duo's eyes grew large as Heero pointed the gun at his head and the safety clicked off.

Realizing it was a loosing battle. Duo climbed out of the vehicle grumbling the entire time. Wufei smirking, was taken aback when the gun then faced him.

"Yui, you can't be serious this is injustice!" Upon realization that Heero did mean business Wufei also climbed out. 'Damn Yui, you will pay for this.' Mumbling about injustices, Yui and Maxwell's the entire time.

Turning back around he made one last command. "Go."

"Heero don't you…" Quatre stopped as he felt the presence of a gun to his temple. "alright, alright." 'I think he is getting a little to gun happy.'

Usagi turned to Trowa who was staring straightforward, a hint of, was it humor on his face. 'He enjoyed that.' While Usagi had to admit it was interesting, and a bit humorous, she was never a fan of guns being pointed at people, and she felt bad that the two would have to walk the rest of the way to where they were going. 'By the way, where are we going and where is it?' Now she really felt bad for the two.

Leaning in to Trowa's ear not wanting to disturb Heero and have to walk herself she whispered, "they don't have to go far do they?"

Trowa felt the warmth of her breath upon his neck, the fragrance of vanilla that intensified at her closeness. He was attracted to her. He admitted it. Unlike Heero who found woman to be off limits and Wufei who condemned them at every point, he liked females, he just never allowed himself to take any action.

Continuing to look ahead, he whispered back, "about five miles, Quatre's mansion is up ahead."

"oh" it was soft as if she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Trowa," her voice was still low her mouth close to his ear. "Is he that psychotic all the time?" Trowa hid a smirk as she had allowed the last part of her sentence to be heard by the stoic soldier up front.

Quatre had also heard, as he stifled a laugh. She shrugged at getting no answer, "Just wondering. Tell me, if he does that often, which I am assuming he does. And they are both still alive, have they not realized that he won't pull the trigger."

"Who said I won't" and with that the perfect soldier left the now stopped car.


	5. A need

-1"I don't think you would." It was said to herself, but Trowa had heard.

Quatre exited the car hurrying to the mansion to get the rooms ready for his guests, 'prepare' being the main topic on his mind. He didn't want his place destroyed like several of the other ones just because a few of the pilots didn't know how to properly behave.

Trowa turned the girl before him around as they also exited the vehicle. He had to know and as Heero and Quatre were both heading to the mansion, one to do god knows what and the other to prepare for his guests, Trowa knew this was the time to ask.

"Why did you want to die." It came out even. No emotion apparent.

Her reply was given in the same manner. "Because, it has to happen. Why fear the inevitable. Might as well accept it." Simple. Logical. Stupid. Those were the words going through his head.

"Do you still want to?" He wanted her to answer him. To tell him no.

"Trowa, you know who I am. You all do. Death is my end." Her gaze was unsettling, and Trowa took her chin in his hands, and forced her eyes to meet his own. Startled at his actions she could do nothing, but wonder what he was going to say. But feeling a bit of shame, she stopped him, "But I will live for now. That's all I can give you." and with that Trowa released her and they walked back to the mansion.

'For now Trowa, that is all I can offer you. But don't forget now is just a fleeting moment in time.'

Down the road yells of "Maxwell!" and "Not my braid!" were heard by the many beasts of the forest as they wondered what they did to deserve such a thing as those two disturbing them.

The mansion was breath taking even to Usagi who had seen such wondrous things in her own mansion. It was elegant and familiar, a warmth was radiated from every nook as pictures of family and friends adorned walls and were an ever present fixture on shelf's.

'A sign of a home, not a house.' She recalled her own home so long ago, 'Shingo and I were everywhere, mom made sure of that.' Her smile lingered until she was awoken from her past.

"Queen Serenity" Quatre's voice faltered as the smile faded to a glare 'almost to par with Heero's' the Arabian redirected his eyes as he corrected himself "Usagi," looking back up he was rewarded with a vibrant smile 'not the same as she had a moment ago, but beautiful.' His eyes locked onto the curved lips before him, and they began to move down to her…

"Baka Yui! Baka Maxwell!" the voice roared as the door behind the figure slammed, conveniently clicking as the latter mentioned tried to come in.

Slightly red from his previous thoughts, Quatre moved to fix the situation as fast as possible, "Upstairs, forth to the left." Grumbling could be heard as the stoic soldier continued to his designation, 'at least he will be in his room before Duo comes in.'

Being escorted in by Rashid, Duo was plainly angered, although upon seeing Usagi his eyes danced. Mirth becoming present in his violet spheres. Wrapping his arm around her he grinned at the other two males before turning back to the one in his arms, "about that date?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, but the others were not amused. 'First kill me, then date me. A very interesting night this is turning out to be. Well, I should be able to play a little too.'

"We'll see."

Duo's smile got even wider, as he glanced at the others present. His grip around Usagi's waist tightening slightly as he spotted the two less then pleased individuals. 'Well, I can see you liking her Quatre, but Trowa…hmm didn't know you would have it in you.'

While Trowa didn't seem to show any emotion towards Duo's comments, his straightening of posture and eyes fixed upon Duo's hand that still was resting upon Usagi was evidence enough for Duo.

"Your bedroom is upstairs fifth down, right side."

'Trying to get me out of the room so soon.' Duo chuckled to himself at Quatre's polite if not a bit strained attempt to get the other pilot to leave.

Wiggling his eyebrows towards Usagi he winked before making what could be seen as his worst mistake of the night. "And where's Usagi's" and that was it.

"I'm going to kill you" the monotone reply came from the shadows as a click of the safety being taken off was clearly heard.

Usagi was quickly released from Duo's arms, and she had to catch herself as he almost flung himself away from her. Hands flying in the air, as if trying to show no danger present, "only kidding buddy."

Running half way up the stairs, the self proclaimed 'God of Death,' tempted death once more that night as he turned around, grin directed towards Heero as he asked a question to Usagi "So what times is our date at?"

click

bang

Laughing Duo maneuvered the rest of the way up the stairs as Heero looked ready to tempt another shot.

"Heero! My house. Not again. Remember no shooting inside." 'Why is it always my property.'

"Hnn"

A bemused smile still on her face, she eyed Quatre who was looking at the bullet hole, with fear of what he knew would soon come. Lifting her hand she put it on the slightly taller boys shoulder, causing him to turn around a blush quickly spreading across his features.

"You, know" here voice eased into the tone of a Queen, or a diplomat. "I am beginning to think that, _that thing _should be removed from Heero." The mirth in her eyes betrayed her unemotional voice as Quatra chuckled softly, causing a few twinkles of laughter to come from Usagi's own mouth before it ended all too soon in his opinion.

Heero's eyes shifted from the two blonds to Trowa as he felt the taller mans gaze fixate upon him. The slightest corners of his mouth twitched before returning to a neutral state. Eyes confronting Heero's own 'You better be careful Barton. We didn't kill her.' 'I' he corrected himself, 'didn't kill her, but that doesn't mean she is in the clear.' Eyes turning back to the blonds he let his eyes wonder over Usagi's body before his mind slapped him back into perfect soldier mode.

The two were in a quiet discussion about previous incidents that the other pilots had been involved with that ended up doing some damage to one of Quatre's homes.

'There are too many questions. I want answers.' Not being able accept the fact that he had failed his first mission, and failed it willingly the no longer quite so perfect soldier wanted all the facts, a way as it were to clear himself of the blame of not killing her.

'Not now Yui, its too soon.' Trowa's eyes remained on Heero as he glanced every once in a while at the other two who had seemed to slip into their own world. 'It's remarkable how she can change her moods so easily, or rather hide one and replace it with another.' It was an act he was sure of it. The laughter all though angelic to his own ears was forced. While the humor in her eyes was real as far as he could tell, there was something stopping her from truly feeling, or showing emotion.

'What do you expect, you guys did try to kill her just a few hours ago' his inner conscious reminded him, as his mind began to play devils advocate 'it was our mission and she was willing to die' 'then why didn't Heero kill her, or one of the others? Or you.' His mind raced to find a logical answer to the final part of his consciences accusation. It wasn't a question though, it was a fact, he hadn't killed her. 'I couldn't' and there it was the truth, a woman who he had never met, the one he was assigned to terminate he couldn't harm. 'It's because of who she is.' His mind laughed at his inadequate defense the fact that he went to her room to confront Heero prior to knowing who she truly was, countered his own logistics. Sighing, within in his own mind he succumbed to the fact, there was just something he couldn't resist about her.

Eyeing Heero again he moved to Usagi's side, "I will take her to her room." Quatre taken aback not only be Trowa's bold actions, but by the fact that he was actually using full length sentences only shook his head. Excusing himself to attend to some further preparation business for his guests.

"Barton"

'Not now Heero, its too soon. She is not ready.' He didn't stop walking as he felt Usagi stop at the stair case. His hand reaching for her arm, he felt the warmth of her flesh and had to suppress his own blush as she made questioning eyes towards him.

'I can handle myself Trowa. You do not need to protect me from Heero.' Glancing in the latter's direction, she made eye contact with those unemotional eyes that drifted from burning holes in his fellow pilots back to her own.

Sensing her hesitation, and determination to stay, as well as Heero's want to speak to her Trowa made a decision he never thought he would make. He chose to ignore logic, to ignore the perfect soldiers reasoning and logic. To ignore the mission, 'well I already did that… we all did' and to continue upstairs, Usagi's arm gripped loosely, but securely in his grasp.

'Her eyes, her hidden emotion its too much like mine' and this fact scared him, and intrigued him. 'Yui, I need to know first.' With that they disappeared upstairs, Usagi being led to Trowa's room.

'This is only going cause more trouble,' she walked to the window, the resounding click of a door being locked causing her to wince slightly. 'Trowa, I don't want to hurt you or anyone again. Please, don't follow this path.'

Downstairs a less then pleased Heero stared in the direction that Trowa and his mission had moved from. 'How dare he. He's becoming attached, and he doesn't even know her.' The thoughts raced as Heero's anger at failing the mission shifted to Trowa ignoring him, and keeping Usagi from his questioning.

He could have stopped him, 'but if I did that I might not get all the answers I need. You need or want?' his mind countered his soldiers logic. Ignoring that part of his brain he came to the only conclusion possible, 'I will have to get her alone. Away from Barton, Winner or Maxwell. Chang could be of some use.'

Looking out the window his eyes shifted to the sycamore that was being covered in a blanket of snow. No longer lightly cascading down, the snow and wind was ripping through the sky. 'A storm' his mind unconsciously acknowledged as he was working out a way to keep three of his fellow pilots away long enough from Usagi to question her.

'Duo and Quatre can be dealt with. I could easily just threaten them.' He smirked slightly at this as the other name came to mind 'Trowa… on the other hand he would aim a gun right back …' Heero didn't like to admit it, but Trowa was good. Unlike the others he was at Heero's level, maybe not fully, but he could hold his own. 'This could prove difficult.'

Frustration brimming Heero went to his room. He was going to find out all he could about, Seiya and Usagi, 'it might come of some use in interrogating her.' A loud shut of a door echoed in the hall, the only sign of his still fuming anger towards the actions of his fellow pilot.

Trowa unconsciously smirked as he heard and felt the door next to his own jolt shut. 'Angry Heero.'

"You know who I once was, who I guess you could say I am" her hand moved up to make a gesture, but as if not possessing such power fell limp beside her. "Yet, here you are deciding not to kill me." Her face remained steadfast towards the falling snow, 'You would kill the Queen, you would kill the simplistic Usagi, but you refuse to kill the killer, it just doesn't fit.'

"Why?"

'How can she ask such a thing? Is she so much like us that she cannot see the value in her life?'

"There is no value left Trowa, your asking, wanting something from me I can no longer give." 'Why make this more difficult then it has to be. I know what you are thinking, I know why you all didn't kill me. I know I said I would live, but tell me Trowa do you wish for me to live, or for me to serve.' She traced a crescent moon into the moisture that had accumulated on the window, wiping it away as she felt the closeness of the man behind her.

'So silent' She continued to look at the window eyes reflecting back towards the image of the boy, 'no man' she corrected herself behind her. 'So close, to be so close to another man again' she tilted her head to shake herself of such thoughts, 'stop it Usagi, what are you thinking. He tried to kill you tonight, they all did.' An inner voice tried to reason, 'you were going to allow them to kill you.' She couldn't deny it, the closeness was getting to her, but reality was a stronger power, 'at least it is now.'

"What do you think I am going to ask?"

'Straight to the point.' Her lips smirked slightly, "The same as the others. To bring about the peace that you think you want. To fight again."

"Your wrong" he turned her around to face him, there faces mere inches apart, as his emerald eyes met the purest of blue depths. There breaths were in sync, each reading the emotion that was pouring from the other.

"No I am not." Then it was broken.

"We are not asking you to fight. I have not asked anything from you."

"Except to live." Her voice was soft, and almost to placid for Trowa. Who ironically was speaking in monotones. 'Shock, I can read it so easily in your eyes, you are not hiding it too well Trowa.'

"You came tonight to kill me. To kill the Queen. The fact that I am also another person, the fact that I have differences in my personality, that I am not solely a Queen does not take away from the fact that I am also that. And yet, you didn't do it, because you realized what I was in my past. Why else keep me alive if not to use my past for your own gain."

Anger radiated Trowa's being, not because what she said was dead wrong, but because he knew it was right. 'I was going to kill her, we all were. We saved her, no we didn't kill her, we saved her from ourselves.' "I will not use you." His hands made there way to her own, and he felt her body relax a bit at his touch. 'Why do I care so much?'

"Trowa, you know who I am. For the most part all of what I am, who I am. With that said you should know that I know what is suppose to take place, and this" She glanced around her, at her hands, then to him "is not suppose to happen. I cannot fight anymore, I will not fight anymore. So tell me what use I am to you."

'I don't want you to fight.' Trowa battled with his thoughts, he was losing it all over a girl. Yes an attractive girl that had gained not only his bodies attention, but also his minds, but the fact was they had brought her here to fight. 'If she won't fight then what?' He knew the answer, they had no use for her, and yet his mind continued to remind him, 'I don't want her to fight.'

"What the others want is not my decision. You could live." 'Why not live?'

"Trowa, I said I would, but tell me why should I begin to, when in the end it is death that seeks me." Her voice was faint, and demanding. A tear slid from her eye, and before he could stop himself he kissed it. Her body tensed, but he took no heed to the fact and then moved his lips to her own. He was not rough, but his lips were far from feather soft. They were demanding, and strong, as if willing her to live, forcing life within her.

She was too weak to try to push him away, and as much as she wanted to deny the fact it felt good to have human contact again. Her hands were still in his, as she began to respond back ignoring the thoughts of what she was doing and just taking in the moment.

'What are you doing, if she won't fight you will have to kill her. You cannot get attached.' His thoughts fought against his actions, but his body took no notice of it. He was yearning for some contact, and he could feel the same from her.

Separating for breath, the impact of what had just happened, hit them. The briefest of moments had just secured it.

'I can't kill her, even if she won't fight. I won't allow the others to either.' With that he fell to the ground, as memories of a life he never lived slammed into his head


	6. Questions Part 1

-1Usagi reached for his body and unceremoniously placed him on his bed. 'Well, I only dropped him once.' She looked at the young man, the full realization of what happened, of what he took.

'My memories Trowa, I am sorry. Now you understand why I can never be with anyone. Now you will see why it is you who will kill me.' Sitting down on the bed she laid down, her own energy drained from the exchange.

'Or maybe not you, but one of you guys' and with that her eyes shut and the ghosts of her past began to taunt her. Even sleep was no escape for her.

'How can this be. All of the records gone. Nothing.' While he could understand Usagi's history to be replaced and remolded to fit the new persona she was taking, the fact that the name of Shingo was not in any database disturbed him. Yes, he had found a few files by that name, but none of them were young enough to be Usagi's brother.

Then there was Seiya. Most of the information he found was on fansites, and was completely useless to him. It wasn't until he broke into the police records that his curiosity hit its peak. 'He was murdered. They never found the individuals. They didn't take anything.' He went through the documents again, and then it hit him. The piece of information that made it all come together, 'he had a ring in his pocket. He was headed towards the residence she use to live at. He was going to ask her to marry him.'

Heero sighed as he moved his hand through his hair. While interesting, the documents didn't add any insight to why she would hide or why she would change so much. 'What am I not seeing?' Shutting his laptop Heero made his way to Usagi's bedroom he was not going to bed without the information he wanted, 'she will tell me or I will kill her.'

He was not the only seeking answers that night. Wufie had also been searching the government files to find information on Usagi. To explain the objects and names that Heero had uncovered. He fingered the items on his desk again. 'What am I missing, damn onna.' It was a simple mission, and now everything had changed.

Picking up the paper that had changed it all for them that night he eyed it for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. 'How can she be the one. A weak onna.'

'Not so weak, don't forget who she was, who she is.' His mind countered against his ego. There was no denying it the paper proved it. The one that he was prepared to kill, the one that caused there mission to be a failure was the same one that had saved all of them so long ago.

'Why come back. Why leave to begin with.' His mind raced as his well trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps. Opening his door he was not surprised to find Heero walking down the hall, 'going to find answers Yui.'

He went to shut his door, but stopped himself as he looked at the paper in his hand. 'Well, I do have my own questions.' Looking back at the perfect soldier that took no notice of him, doubt surfaced. 'You wouldn't kill her now Yui? Not even you the perfect soldier could still want to complete the mission, could you?' Not wanting to tempt fate Wufie followed the boy down the hall.

'She might me an onna, but she is needed Yui. I can't allow you to harm her.' Tightening the grasp on the paper he narrowed his eyes at the approaching door of her room, 'At least not yet, too many answers. But are you Yui going to be the one to get them from her.'

While Wufie didn't doubt that the proclaimed perfect soldier could get information from just about anyone, he wondered just how the boy would go about trying to get it. 'She doesn't fear death.' and that was the problem, Wufie had saw it in her eyes an acceptance and yearning as it were for death, and he needed to make sure that she wouldn't use Heero's own tactics to get information in her favor, to get him to kill her. 'Onna, I will protect you from Yui and from yourself. For now' his mind added the last comment as he peered in the room with Heero.

'Empty, where is she.' It was the thought that they both shared as fear and anger began to take a stronger hold on the two young men. Glancing at each other they went downstairs to find Quatra.

By the looks of the room she had never set foot in it. If anyone knew where she was Quatra would. 'Stupid onna is probably downstairs having tea with Quatra.'

'Where is she. She is my mission. Careless Yui, your becoming careless.' The perfect soldier berated himself as the two made their way to find Quatra. Heero so lost in his mental tirade forgot the fact that he had watched Usagi go up the stairs, that she had went with Trowa.

Duo on the other hand was quite aware that the young queen had entered Trowa's room and not left yet. He had heard the footsteps of his fellow pilots and the mumbling that emitted from the irritated Chinese pilot when her room had been found to be empty. Opening his door as the sounds were no longer present, he glared at the door across from his own.

'What are you doing still with her Trowa.' The young pilot had become drawn to the Queen that was apparent. It didn't really shock him, Trowa was not completely unemotional, although his actions so far that night were a bit out of character, but then again he couldn't blame him the night had been a strange one. 'Kill her, then take her. What's next.' He recalled the young woman her features, her ever changing emotions, the way she could change her emotional mask so easily. Those eyes. 'Then there is the fact that she is the one,' his mind was quick to remind him.

Upon seeing the paper that divulged that bit of information about her past, Duo had swore to himself that he would protect her. Even if that meant going against his other pilots. 'She is the one that saved us. She saved me. I owe her.' Plus, she is cute his mind supplied as he decided that whatever the young woman was doing with Trowa he didn't like it and he walked over to the bedroom door.

Moving the handle, he was surprised to find the door locked. Hearing no sounds from inside he began to pick the lock, 'what are you doing with her.' His face reddened as images entered his mind of not so innocent actions taking place behind that oak door. 'Trowa would never. She would never.' His mind countered the images, but it was in vain for as he opened the now unlocked door his eyes fell towards the bed.

"What the hell!"

And with that two figures awoke, to find now three others staring at them with a mix of emotion. Three breathing a bit deeply from their run upstairs, or 'is it something more.' Both Trowa and Usagi thought at the same time.

"Duo what is going…" Quatre's voice was cut-off as his eyes traveled over the bed. Face turning to a dangerous shade of red. Whether it was for embarrassment or anger only he knew for sure.

"Barton what the hell!" Wufei's unrestrained voice cut straight to the point. Eyes looking at Usagi they then moved to settly on Trowa. An unrestrained rage clearly visible within his piercing glare. 'What does it matter?' his mind argued against his actions. Ignoring logic he glared daggers at the man that remained on the bed.

While Duo and Quatra looked from Usagi to Trowa. Heero's eyes were trained on the prior, 'she is causing trouble. She is sidetracking us from the mission.' 'What mission, you already failed' his mind countered, causing his eyes to form slits.

'Could he not look away. Such hatred.' Usagi unconsciously shivered as her mind drifted to others that had those eyes. Those she had killed, unconsciously, consciously their eyes were always filled with that hate. She had become a killer, the killer.

Trowa never looked at her, his eyes locked at those that dared to enter his room, challenging those at the door to make any move. But he could feel her fight with an emotion he knew all to well and his arm wrapped itself around the quivering woman before him, trying to settle down the demons from her own past that he now understood. 'What now, how can we ask her to go through that again.'

"We need to talk." Emerald met blue as an unspoken agreement was made. His arm un-snaked from her waist, fingers stopping slightly before pulling completely away. Trowa walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Clearly demonstrating that Usagi would not be taking part in the talk, 'she doesn't need this.'


End file.
